


Let's talk

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, Conversations, F/M, Family, Girls' Night, Jealousy, Love, Protectiveness, Wine, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity and Lyla have a night off while their boys are watching baseball. They end up talking about their husbands' actions, jealousy and motherhood among other things.





	Let's talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after two months of Oliver's release from the prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver had been back at home for two months now. Their lives had finally become normal or at least as normal as they could be. Oliver was a mayor again and he was also trying to find a way to be the Green Arrow after his revelation. 

Oliver had also wanted to be a normal father for one night so he took his son to a baseball game. Diggle and JJ went with them and of course, Felicity and Lyla could have joined them but the ladies had wanted to offer them some dad-son bonding time. That’s why, Felicity and Lyla were going to enjoy a peaceful home night together. 

Lyla and Felicity were at Diggle’s spending a peaceful night. Felicity was sitting on the couch and she had wrapped her other arm around her knees. She reached out to her wine glass. Lyla was sitting on the comfortable chair beside the couch and she was also sipping red wine. It felt cozy and safe. They both were relaxed and they talked about everything. Sometimes they laughed and sometimes there was a complete silence. There was no pressure to do anything. 

Felicity cleared her throat after a silence and said: “You have never talked about John’s imprisonment and we don’t have to talk about it now. I just would like to know what was your coping mechanism.”

Lyla thought her answer for a while. Then she took a sip from her glass and commented: “I don’t mind talking about it. I just don’t know how to describe it. Every day was different and I guess I didn’t have a coping mechanism. Some days I felt like I was drowning and some days I felt like I was the master of my own life. I missed him like crazy but being a good mother was the hardest thing. You’re never done or satisfied when you are someone’s mom.”

Felicity nodded. She knew exactly what Lyla meant although William wasn’t hers biologically. However, William was her sweet boy and nothing was going to change it.

“I didn’t know that it was possible to love someone that much. William is like a part of me and it really hurts when someone refers him as “just” a stepson. It’s the word just because it’s not just. I’m his mom and I love him like my own. Damn it. He is my own child if you know what I mean”, Felicity stated fiercely. 

It was Lyla’s turn to nod and Felicity continued: “I would never try to replace his mother but I don’t even consider it as a competition. Samantha was Samantha and I am me. I don’t think that you can have too many people to love you. You can’t love too many people, either. Love isn’t measurable like that.”

“I think so too and I have spoken about this to Johnnie. I have tried to explain that our lives are unpredictable and anything can happen. If something happened to me, I would like him to cherish my memory as he moves on. I’d like him to be happy but especially I need JJ to be content. I want them have love in their lives. Johnnie often ignores me when I try to bring up this topic. It’s so weird that he can play a hero, risk his life and talk about dying but I should be immortal. I’m not”, Lyla explained.

“We haven’t even talked about that with Oliver. I think he would completely shut down. He’s almost neurotic about my safety. Although he makes me feel safe, it’s sometimes just extremely annoying”, Felicity huffed. 

Lyla snorted: “Tell me about it.”

They looked at each other and started laughing because they understood each other. After all they both were married to overprotective and stubborn men.

After a while Lyla continued: “Johnnie has become better at dealing with the fact that sometimes I’m in the field. It has been so much easier when he has understood that I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

Felicity sighed: “I hope Oliver will realize that one day, too. I mean, I know that I’m not a soldier but sometimes it’s worth the risk.”

Lyla smiled at her sympathetically: “Well, I don’t think that Oliver is going to agree with you any time soon and neither is John. That wound on your arm is still too fresh.”  
Felicity looked at her bare arm and saw the white dressing. She groaned loudly with frustration because Lyla was right. The guys would never let her be a part of any mission again because last mission had been problematic. She had been caught in the cross-fire because of her own decision. Oliver had been impossible when he hadn’t known how to deal with everything even when she was safe again. It was still such a mess and it wasn’t fair because Lyla had been even in greater danger.

It was a miracle that Oliver had agreed to go to the game tonight without her. Felicity had had to use her loud voice. She wasn’t sure whether Oliver was worse at handling his jealousy or his overprotective instincts. He definitely was bad at both of them and sometimes it drove Felicity crazy. The man had dealt with crazier and crazier criminals and survived a deserted island but he didn’t know how to react when someone offered her a drink at a fund raiser. 

Felicity snorted and Lyla looked up. Lyla had a questioning look on her face and Felicity waved her hand dismissively. 

“Care to share with me?” Lyla asked enthusiastically. 

Felicity laughed and said: “It’s nothing. I was just thinking how caveman Oliver can be with his jealousy. He is almost unbearable.”

Lyla grinned and admitted: “Does Oliver shake hands with other men too hard? John does it all the time and it’s sometimes embarrassing. I can always see a flinch on poor guys’ faces.”

Felicity nodded sympathetically: “I know what you mean. Once I was actually worried about Oliver losing his job. We were at this fund raiser and he just lost it. It was super annoying because he totally overreacted. I didn’t speak with him for the rest of the night.”

“Sometimes our men need a lesson. Could you tell me more about this case, please? It sounds intriguing”, Lyla pleaded.

Felicity frowned when she was trying to remember what had happened play-by-play. After a moment, she started: “I had planned the whole night to be perfect. I was wearing my favourite gown and I felt pretty. William was with Raisa and they were spending the night at Raisa’s place.” 

Felicity blushed when she realized what she had implied to but continued: “Anyways, it was before Oliver’s imprisonment when he was still a mayor. Like I said we were at the fund raiser and the night was full of surprises. For example, can you imagine that Oliver was there before me and in time?”

Both women laughed knowing Oliver’s old habit of being late. Then Felicity continued: “I had been dealing with the start-up and the Green Arrow stuff and I arrived when people were supposed to start mingling. I couldn’t see Oliver but I noticed this one guy from Kord Industries. I had met the guy when I was working for Oliver as his EA. Since we kind of knew each other, I went to say hi. He’s really lovely and sweet.”

Lyla interrupted: “Are you talking about Frank Greer?”

Felicity nodded and looked confused. Lyla chuckled: “Well, Oliver wasn’t describing this guy as lovely and sweet as you were when he was talking about Mr. Greer to John.”

Felicity groaned out loud and said: “I should have guessed.”

Then she went on: “Anyways, I was talking to this guy and we got along pretty well. We had fun and we laughed. I don’t how long we had talked but suddenly, Oliver was standing right next to me. He didn’t say hi or anything. He just asked who was my new bestie. Can you imagine that he used the word bestie? I almost choked but I introduced them and as you can guess Oliver put too much pressure on poor guy’s hand. Frank even let out a little “ow” and he excused himself quickly.”

Felicity took a sip from her glass and closed her eyes: “I was so furious with him and I didn’t know how to handle the situation. I tried to contain myself so I hissed to Oliver angrily that he should pull his head out of his ass or find another plus one. Then I walked away without giving him a possibility to defend himself. My mood was ruined and I talked to everyone else except Oliver that night.”

Felicity could still feel the anger and Lyla encouraged her to continue: “I met Frank once again at the bar and he was holding ice on his hand. It looked painful and I was afraid that Oliver had broken his bones. So, I decided to approach him and ask how he was doing. He said it was fine but before I could stop myself I was holding his hand on my own hands and I examined it. Examining the bruises and contusions is a part of my job with the team.”

“Let me guess, Oliver came right then and saw what you were doing?” Lyla asked with a small smile.

”I wish. I have developed this habit of kissing William’s and Oliver’s scars and wounds. It’s like letting them know that everything is going to be fine. I want them to feel safe and loved. However, before I noticed I was giving a small kiss to Frank’s palm. I swear I didn’t meant to do it. It wasn’t a conscious act and we were both confused after that. We both stepped away from each other and awkward is the only word which can describe the situation”, Felicity explained and blushed because of the embarrassment. 

Lyla was trying to contain her laughter and Felicity blushed even more. Then she finished the story: “Then Oliver decided to show up and he saw the whole thing. I was sure that he was having a stroke when he stepped between me and Frank. Frank looked terrified and I was trying to hold onto Oliver. Oliver just lost it and he grabbed the poor guy from his collar and shook him. Frank looked like a puppet and Oliver was using his Green Arrow voice. It was such a scene but eventually Oliver let him go. Then he just grabbed my hand and before I noticed we were sitting in the car. It was a long conversation which included a lot of accusations and my loud voice.”

Now Lyla was laughing hard. She found the story amusing although for Felicity it was just embarrassing and awkward. 

Felicity whispered to herself: “Why can’t they just act like actual human beings?”

Lyla had heard her and responded: “At this case I don’t actually blame Oliver. Well, the first part was childish and he kind of caused the whole mess. I don’t know. I would say don’t   
worry about it although I feel sorry for poor Frank.”

Then Lyla continued: “Being an overprotective and jealous jerk is written all over our husbands’ DNA. I don’t even want to know what it would be like if we never got a daughter.”

Felicity shivered because neither did she. Oliver and John were already overprotective enough. That would be just a disaster. 

“Johnnie and Oliver would definitely have some kind of brother code to protect each other’s daughters”, Lyla laughed.

“Our daughters could never go on a date or attend a prom”, Felicity complained.

Lyla nodded her head for an agreement and then they both laughed. 

Felicity became serious again when she started to think about the article which was about her being pregnant. It had been fake news and dealing with it had been terrible. Yet, she wasn’t sure if it was terrible because of the gossiping or because it was a possibility now that Oliver was back. Was she never going to be ready for a baby, a girl or a boy? It was totally different with the teenager.

“Do you want to have more kids with John?” Felicity asked suddenly and Lyla shrugged while looking down at her glass. 

“Yes and no. I love JJ and I love John. However, our lives are crazy. We barely see each other. There is no time and a child is always your priority one. Yet, I would still love to give it a chance. So, I guess I want more children”, Lyla answered truthfully and asked: “How about you?”

Felicity didn’t know how to answer to that. She loved William and Oliver more than anything. They made her life complete and she was sure that she would love their baby as well. However, she didn’t know how to trust Oliver to stick around and she felt guilty for thinking like that.

If Oliver decided that they were better without him, he could just disappear without consulting them. He had done it before so why it would be any different if there were even more children involved. Felicity trusted him with her life but she still needed to work on her trust him to stay and ask her opinion. 

Finally, Felicity answered to Lyla honestly: “Not yet. I love Oliver more than I can say but I need more time to rebuild our trust again. I haven’t even really yelled at him after his release from the prison. He has been back only for two months. In addition, I’m not ready. However, I’m not saying never.”

Lyla nodded and showed her understanding. Then Lyla grinned at something that she was thinking about. 

Felicity asked laughing: “What are thinking about?”

“I was just thinking about how much men enjoy practicing. You know, the baby making. Therefore, I think they would be thrilled about the idea of a baby”, Lyla snorted.

“Men and their brains. I still think that parts of their brains are located on their penises”, Felicity complained with a smirk.

At the same time, the front door opened and the guys stepped in. They were laughing and joking. They looked so happy and Felicity felt how her heart was swelling with love and joy. 

Then the men turned their attention to their ladies. Oliver looked straight into Felicity’s eyes and asked: “What were you talking about?”

Felicity blushed but Lyla answered cheekily: “We were talking about your body parts.”

John let out a small groan and Oliver looked embarrassed.

William whispered while he held JJ’s hand: “That’s just too much information.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:   
> Felicity's life was complicated when Oliver was away. A lot happened and some of the things were bad but some were good. Fighting for William's custody and receiving threats were definitely considered as bad things. Yet, Felicity and William became closer.


End file.
